Helfen
by ShiKahr
Summary: Jim kommt in Bedrängnis und Spock ist Schuld. Eine kleine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte, wenn ihr versteht. ;-


Helfen

_By ShiKahr_

--

TOS, NC-17, PWP

--

"Ausziehen!", schrie der Wärter. "Und die Sachen zu mir."

Nach einer Sekunde der Überraschung zogen beide Männer ihre Kleidung aus. Mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen, versuchten sie sich vor der Kälte zu schützen, was nur bedingt gelang.

"Die Dinger auch!", schrie der Wärter erneut und deutete auf die Unterhosen, die sie anbehalten hatten.

Zögerlich zog Spock seine Hose aus und warf sie auf den Haufen, der vor dem Wärter lag. Ohne Scham, die Hände auf dem Rücken gelegt, blieb er stehen und sah den Wärter mit arrogantem Blick an. Kirk hatte sich ein wenig zur Seite gedreht, sodass sein Geschlecht nicht gleich sichtbar war. Er warf die Hose ebenfalls zu den anderen Sachen und deckte sich mit der anderen Hand zu. Der Wärter grunzte zufrieden, nahm den Haufen Kleidung auf und verließ grinsend das Verlies.

Es kehrte wieder Stille ein. Spock stand mit dem Rücken zu Kirk am Gitter und untersuchte wieder die Angeln der Türen. Kirk saß in der entgegengesetzten Ecke, die Beine übereinander geschlagen, sein Geschlecht verbergend und sah auf den Boden. Seine Zähne klapperten vor Kälte.

_Spock muss __doch auch frieren bei der Schweinekälte_, dachte Jim und sah kurz zu dem Vulkanier auf, bemüht sich nur auf dessen Kopf zu konzentrieren. Es gelang ihm eher schlecht als recht, also wandte er seinen Blick wieder ab. Spock nackt zu sehen, war für ihn eine beinahe größere Tortur, als die zwei Wochen, die sie, in Ketten an die Wand gefesselt, stehen mussten und kaum genug zu trinken bekommen hatten. Spock vernahm ein leises Klappern und konzentrierte sich auf den Ursprung. Langsam wandte er sich zu Kirk.

"Captain?", flüsterte er. "Hören Sie das?"

"Was denn Spock?", fragte Jim. Das Klappern war verstummt, als Kirk sich auf ein mögliches Geräusch zu konzentrieren versuchte. Verwundert, dass das Geräusch von Jim gekommen war, sah Spock ihn mit erhobenen Augenbrauen an.

Erstarrt blickte Kirk den Vulkanier an. Da stand er, nackt und völlig ohne Scham. Sein Glied klein, seine Hoden prall. _Er sieht völlig entspannt aus und so gar nicht anders als ein Mensch. Würde er sich doch wieder umdrehen_, dachte Kirk verzweifelt. Doch es war schon zu spät.

"Scheiße!", fluchte Jim leise, doch Spock hatte ihn gehört und kam nun näher, was eigentlich das Gegenteil von dem war, was Jim jetzt ertragen konnte. _Das ist jetzt wirklich nicht der richtige Moment, _dachte er und versuchte, seine rasche Erektion unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Spock sah so gut aus, seine Schritte trotz seiner Nacktheit so würdevoll, sein Körper so elegant.

"Captain? Was haben Sie? Kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

_Bist du __wahnsinnig, Spock? Wovon sprichst du? Mach, dass du wieder ans Gitter kommst. Ich komm schon klar._ Kirks Gedanken rasten und das Blut pumpte unbeeindruckt in seinen Schwanz.

"Scheiße verflucht!", murmelte Kirk erneut. "Nein, verschwinden Sie. Ich habe nichts."

Spock sah, dass Kirk sich krampfhaft seinen Schritt hielt, und blickte ihn mit einer Mischung aus Neugier und Sorge an. Er ging natürlich nicht weg. Wohin sollte er auch gehen.

"Haben Sie Schmerzen?"

"Was?" Kirk sah ihn mit einem leicht gehetzten Blick an und hoffte inständig, dass er überzeugend klang.

Spock, der nun neben Kirk Platz genommen hatte, nahm vorsichtig seine Hand, doch ließ sie im selben Moment wieder los und sog zischend Luft in seine Lunge, als hätte er sich die Finger verbrüht. Dann nahm sein Blick einen merkwürdigen, beinahe unanständigen Ausdruck an und er griff erneut nach Kirks Hand, die dessen Erektion nur noch ungenügend verdeckte.

"Wieso ist das passiert?" fragte Spock unschuldig. Er wollte wissen, wieso hier und wieso jetzt.

"Wieso ist _was_ passiert?" gab Kirk scheinheilig zurück.

Mühelos hob Spock Jims Hand aus dessen Schritt, machte eine weisende Kopfbewegung zum Ort des Geschehens uns erwiderte: "Das".

Kirk schluckte und schwitzte trotz der Kälte. Sein Körper zitterte, doch konnte er nicht eindeutig sagen, ob er es wegen der Kälte oder wegen der Erregung tat. Er riss sich los, legte die Hand um seinen Schwanz und massierte ihn vorsichtig. Er wollte das eigentlich nicht tun, aber es war da ... und es ging nicht weg. Und Spock ging auch nicht weg. Und die Erektion einfach stehen zu lassen, sie einfach zu ignorieren, bis das Blut von selbst abfloss, dazu war die Sache zu schmerzhaft. Also versuchte er, Erleichterung zu finden. Möglichst schnell, wenn es ging. Auch wenn es ihm unangenehm war, dass Spock neben ihm saß. Er konnte darauf jetzt leider keine Rücksicht nehmen. Spock konnte ja aufstehen und weggehen. Aber das tat er nicht. Interessiert sah er zu.

"Du warst das" sagte Kirk schließlich, ohne sich loszulassen.

"Was habe ich getan, Captain?"

"Du bist hier, du bist nackt und du machst mich verrückt."

_So jetzt war es raus._ Es war eigentlich nichts Besonderes. Es war sogar recht einfach gewesen. Naja, was hätte er jetzt auch noch sagen können. Jim sah Spock an, sein Blick wanderte über dessen Körper. Angefangen bei seinem Gesicht, den Ohren, seinem Mund. Oh Gott, dieser Mund. Wann immer Spock mit ihm sprach, konnte er seinen Blick nur schwer von diesem Mund abwenden. Wie es wohl ist, diesen Mund um sich zu spüren? Manchmal musste Spock seine Worte wiederholen, weil Jim nicht zugehört, sondern nur auf dessen Mund gestarrt hatte.

Sein Blick wanderte weiter über seine leicht knochigen Schultern, seine beharrte Brust, seinen flachen Bauch. Wie gern hätte er ihn jetzt angefasst. Eine heiße Welle durchlief seinen Körper ausgehend von seinem harten Glied, das er nun immer schneller massierte. Ihn anfassen, am ganzen Körper berühren, ihn küssen. Ihre Schultern berührten sich, Spocks Hand legte sich vorsichtig auf Jims Oberschenkel und sah ihn an.

_Gelüste! Na und?_ Jims Blick wanderte weiter und betrachtete Spocks, auf den Hoden liegendes, leicht erhobenes Glied. Er wollte sich hinüberbeugen und ihn küssen. Nein, er wollte ihn in den Mund nehmen und ihn saugen, bis Spock in der gleichen misslichen Lage war wie er selbst. Und dann wollte er all das mit ihm tun, wovon er immer und immer wieder träumte. Wie er ihn beispielsweise in sein Quartier lockte, ihn auf sein Bett stieß, ihm die Hosen hinunter riss und ihn hart fickte. Sein Lieblingstraum. Oh ja, das wollte er...

Eine weitere Welle durchlief ihn, doch noch kam die Erleichterung nicht. Er spürte bereits, wie sich seine Eier langsam an den Körper zogen. Er sah seinen Schwanz, der vor Vergnügen zuckte, doch ihm blieb der letzte Schritt versagt. Er konnte nicht kommen. Er rieb sich und starrte dabei Spocks Körper an, doch er kam nicht. _Wieso komme ich nicht?_

"Soll ich nicht vielleicht doch helfen?", hörte er Spocks tiefe Stimme dicht neben seinem Ohr. "Es wird dann viel schneller gehen. Glaub mir."

Jim löste seinen Blick von Spocks langen schlanken Beinen, sah ihm in die Augen ... und erschrak. Sie waren komplett schwarz. Das Weiße war verschwunden, auch die Pupillen waren nicht mehr zu sehen. Spock sah unheimlich aus. Wie hypnotisiert ließ Jim zu, wie Spock dessen Hand mit seiner ersetzte. Jim zitterte vor Erregung. Und kaum hatte Spock seine heiße Hand um sein Glied gelegt, konnte Jim sich nicht mehr halten. Mit einem erlösenden Stöhnen und einem unkontrollierten Zucken spritzte er ab. Und nochmal und nochmal. Er hieb sich in Spocks Hand und es war, als wollte sein Orgasmus kein Ende nehmen.

Als er sich wieder etwas unter Kontrolle hatte, sah er Spock an. Seine Augen waren wieder normal und ein Blitzen war hinzugekommen. Seine Hand, die ihn gerieben hatte, war noch immer voll von Sperma, das Spock genussvoll in seiner Hand verrieb.

"Was hast du gemacht?" fragte Jim schließlich, noch immer etwas atemlos.

"Nur geholfen.", antwortete Spock leise. "Wenn ich das gemacht hatte, dann musste ich es auch beheben. Nicht wahr, Captain?"

"Ja Spock, damit hast du wahrscheinlich recht." Jim beugte sich nun doch zu Spock hinüber und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. "Danke."

ENDE


End file.
